knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu Akamori
'''Shinobu Akamori '''is one of the four heroes summoned to Edea to save the Humas from extinction at the hands of the Evila. She and the other heroes were excited by the prospect of this new world and being heroes and devoted themselves to saving the Humas race. She lived an easy life in the castle while training. Personality She is talkative and smart. She is intensely curious and was always looking to hear news and gossip. She was one of the two (the other being Shuri) out of the 4 heroes that showed a hint of doubt towards the King's words, but decided against speaking out due to the other's excitement. She was constantly amused by the oblivious Taish and the love triangle he was at the center of with Lilith and Chika. After waking up to reality she agreed with Chika's decision to accept responsibility for their bad choices. When she learned what happened to her missing friends it was her idea to join the war effort to find and help them, proving she had serious courage after all. Appearance Her slightly wavy, black hair hang over her shoulders. From her cattish eyes, you could feel the strong resolution of never letting go of her prey. During the festival of birth, Akamori wore a deep blue dress. History She came from Kansai. She is active in the newspaper club, she also planned to find employment in that field in the future. Plot The heroes all lost their nerve at their first taste of real war. After that, she learned she had trusted the wrong people and surrendered to the "enemy". She later joined their war effort in an attempt to find and save her other friends held prisoner by the Matar Deus. Relationships Shuri Minamoto - She is her best friend and they spent a lot of time together. She frequently teased Shuri for losing her never and no longer trying to fight for Taishi's affections. During the invasion when Shuri lost her nerve and couldn't even stand up, Shinobu stayed by her side to protect her and looked after her her when she was hurt. After the war it was Shuri who convinced her that they should make amends for their past mistakes and surrender to the demon lord. This might have saved them from capture by the Matar Deus or worse. They became prisoners of war and shared a room together until they decided to join the war effort. Taishi Aoyama - She was a member of Taishi's "harem" at school and they would spend time together playing on-line games. She was constantly amused by his inability to understand women and seemed to have no interest in pursuing him herself. After the war they were separated and she often worried for him. When Taishi was reported to be working with the Matar Deus she found it hard to accept. She decided to join the war effort, hoping to run into him again on the front tines. Chika Suzumiya - Another close friend from school. They trained together with Chika taking it the most seriously. She often felt sorry for Chika as Taishi was so oblivious about her true feelings. She worried about Chika ever since she went missing. She was forced to conclude that Chika is being used as hostage by the Matar Deus to force Taishi to help them. Hiiro Okamura - A former loner classmate who she had never spoken to until they arrived on Edea. When Hiiro decided not to follow the king and to leave Shinbou convinced the others that they had no right to stop him. She was always curious about the rumors of a red robed hero and wondered about him. They were all stunned when they met him again and saw his incredible growth in power. After the war Hiiro gave her a serious lecture about the king of Viictorias and how he had manipulated them. They had seen the waning signs and ignored them, and she felt deeply ashamed. Though his lecture was harsh, she recognized that he was only trying to help them take responsibility for their mistakes and make better choices. He also arranged for them to meet the demon lord and to get the chance to fully plead their case, which she was deeply grateful for. Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - The Humas king who arranged for them to be summoned to Edea to save them from the threat of the Evila. He used lies to try to pacify their questions and concerns. Shinobu was suspicious of him at the time but was so excited about being in an RPG world and being a hero that she chose to ignore her doubts and forget them. They never questioned him again, even when he told them to betray the Evila during the peace conference. It was only after months of deception and a serious lecture that she finally awoke to the truth. Lilith van Strauss Arclaim - The first princess who summoned them to Edea and became their friend. Like Chika, Shinobu was sympathetic to her regarding Taishi's obliviousness to her feelings. Vale Kimble - Captain to the 2nd army of Victorias, he was in charge of training the heroes. Shuri and Shinobu found him quite attractive. Vale got depressed when a lecture from Judom Lankars caused his his blind faith in the king and the heroes to be shaken, Shinobu was able to snap him out of it. Nikki - Hiiro's young disciple who saved the lives of all the heroes when they lost their composure during the war. When Shuri was injured later, Nikki gave her sound advice for her treatment and offered them a place to hide and rest. This probably saved their lives a second time. Ornoth - The 4th rank of the Cruel who confronted them during the attack on Xaos. He had recognized them as heroes (though they seemed too pathetic) and he saw them as a threat he must eliminate. But it didn't take long for him to understand they were harmless and were only there as disposable paws of the Humas king. He told them if they peacefully surrendered they would likely be shown mercy, this helped to fuel their decision to do just that later. Eveam Gran Early Evening - The heroes had always been told the demon lord was a monster bent on destroying the other races. They came to Xaos with they intention of defeating this "great enemy". They then found out they had been lied to, Eveam was the only world leader actually striving to achieve actual world peace. Having heard from Ornoth and Hiiro that she was kind and fair-minded. In the end they told her their full story and threw themselves on their mercy. She believed them and spared their lives. Though they were technically prisoners of war, she did not confine them but gave them a small room in her castle and asked just trusted people to monitor them. She would even invite them to tea and became their friend and later allowed them to join her army. Abilities She had magic that can restrain enemies and speed up the actions her allies. She can also use healing magic.Category:Female Characters Category:Water Attributes Category:Lightning Attributes Category:Light Attributes Category:Characters Category:Humas Category:Heroes Category:World Traveler